Truth or Dare, Kiss or Swear
by Puzini123
Summary: Hermione and Pansy know that Draco and Harry are both gay. They make them and a few others play a game of 'truth or dare, kiss or swear'. Draco and Harry get shipped together in a sweet relationship. Draco/Harry.
1. chapter 1

It was after the big truce and that all the eighth year students were joined together as one big house. Hermione and Pansy sat at the 'union table' in the big common room, making bracelets out of dried in polymer flowers and berries.

Ron and Harry played wizard chess, while Draco sat cross legged on the back on the sofa, watching them. Blaise was rounding up on Lavender and Ginny was trying to get Harry's attention, who didn't care much.

"Knight, E3."

Harry's queen was down and he was checked.

"Bishop, A4."

Ron's knight was down and the king was safe from nearby attacks.

Ron grinned an evil smile, and Harry knew what he had missed out.

"Castle, F6."

Harry's king was down from a far side hit, and it was check mate.

"Dang it, not again."

"Don't mess with the professional" Ron started showing off, making a small victory dance.

Draco clicked his tongue a few times and the two boys remembered he was there. They looked at him, as if he didn't belong there. The blonde noticed and rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm bored."

"Go douche around somewhere else, Malfoy." Ron grumbled at him, pointing a finger at the two girls making bracelets and the two Gryffindors chuckled.

"What makes you think I want to do girly activities? Bad enough I have nothing to do. Worse, I am not even allowed to watch others do anything? Merlin, you're harsh."

Draco stood up elegantly, walking over to Blaise and trying to rip him away from Lavender who was on the verge of a tantrum.

Pansy and Hermione noticed the negative energy zapping between the three boys and decided to mess in.

"Hey guys, I know what we can all do. It's going to be fun and nobody is going to be bored. It will help us get together better after the war and understand each other more!"

The crowd (Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Ron, Harry and Lavender) all turned to look her way, curious but concerned.

"Yeah, good idea Pansy," said Hermione understanding what game she meant. "Let's all play truth or dare-"

"Phah, lame!" Shouted Malfoy and he and Blaise snickered to themselves.

Hermione shot I'm an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. "Let me finish."

"We will play truth or dare...kiss or swear."

The boys shuddered, knowing the level 2 version of the game was going to be risky and disgusting.

"Do we have to?" Frowned Ron, shooting a begging look at his girlfriend.

"Yes. All of you have to play. Come on then, I know just the place." Pansy said, getting up from the table and walking over to the exit with Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve and dragged him along while she passed him to the door, which stuttered him.

"Fine." Everyone said almost in unison, standing up and following the girls. Hermione and Pansy knew what they were going to do.

Hermione knew that Harry was gay and Pansy had the same information on Draco. The two shared the little personal secret with one another and agreed that they would make a good couple. So they decided to use this game to their advantage.

Although nobody else except for the two girls knew about their sexual preferences. They would use the game to get the two boys together into a sweet romance, as the rules of the game were that you had to do the truth dare kiss or swear no matter what, otherwise something bad will happen to you and that was true. Once a boy refused to kiss a teacher's desk, and his right shoulder was in stinging pain for the rest of the day.

The group reached the room of requirement after a few minutes of walking down the marble stairs and long wavy corridors. Pansy paced three times before the room, thinking 'I need a place for a group game, that would be very cozy and comfortable.'

The door opened and they entered the room. It was a perfect set. There were stuffy pillows, mats, bean bags and all scattered all over the floor. The whole room was basically sinking in the stuff, as you couldn't see the floor at all. There was dim perfumed candle light that scented of cinnamon and orange peel.

"Alright. Sit down in a circle and we will begin. We will go around anti-clockwise, and you can pick any person. But everyone should have a go every one round."

Everyone sat in a circle. Lavender Hermione Pansy and Ginny sat together, while Ron and Harry sat as far apart for, Blaise and Draco as possible.

"Alright. You all know the rules right? Okay then, let's-" Pansy was interrupted by Lavender's hand shooting up in the air, who shook her head.

"Alright then. I'll skim over the rules quickly. So." She cleared her threat and spoke.

"You are being asked 'truth or dare, kiss or swear' and you have to pick one. If you pick truth, you have to answer truth to any question you are being asked. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever you are told to do. If you pick kiss, you have to kiss whoever you are told to kiss. And if you pick swear, you have to swear to do or not to do something you are told and keep the promise for the rest of the game.

"You absolutely HAVE to do the truth dare kiss or the swear otherwise you are going to feel hard pain in a certain place of your body. You are not allowed to quit the game until it is over, and you lot absolutely have to play. As this is an advanced version of 'truth or dare', we are using the potion of truth for the 'truth' and the vowing spell for 'swear'."

Lavender nodded slowly, getting the hang of it. Hermione took out her wand and a bottle of the truth potion. She set it in the middle, so that they could be used at al, times.

"Well? Should we begin?" Said Blaise, shaking off the terror.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison, Draco and Harry shooting each other a deadly stare.


	2. Chapter 2

The order was Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and last but note least Pansy.

"Okay then," muttered Hermione. "Ron. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

The ginger rolled his eyes I frustration and took a moment to think.

"Uhh, dare."

Hermione smirked, crossed her arms in victory and said.

"Alright then, your choice. I dare you to take an abandoned painting and whack it on your head, so your head goes through the canvas."

Ron grumbled and walked over to the wall that was now covered in paintings. He looked for a painting without a person on it and asked the other paintings if it was abandoned. It was. So he took it, got back to the circle, stood in the middle and bashed it on his head. The canvas ripped and seized around his neck.

Everyone laughed and chuckled hard at the stupid activity assigned. Ron muttered something like, 'I will teach ya' and ripped the painting off his head, throwing it to the corner of the room and sitting back down.

It was Blaise's turn. "Alright then, Ginny. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

"Kiss" she bolted a look at Harry, who backed away into Ron slowly.

Blaise stuttered for a moment, but couldn't think of anything good.

"Alright then, go ahead and kiss Harry, I don't care. Sorry, couldn't think of anything better."

Ginny's eyes flashed with hunger and she walked up from behind the terrified Harry. He turned around to face her, eyes flooded with disgust and anxiety. Ginny bent down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before happily skipping back to her place.

Harry's face scrunched up in disgust as he wiped his lips on his sleeve. He looked at Draco who was laughing at him, but saw jealously and somewhat a slight hint of anger in his eyes. He ignored it and the game went on.

It was Draco's turn. "Hmm. Alright flower, truth or dare, kiss or swear?" He addressed to the blushing Lavender, who thought he was flirting with her.

"Truth" she mumbled, taking the bottle of truth potion and taking a small sip. She waited for Draco to ask her a question while the potion took effect.

"Okay then. Do you like richer, or kinder boys?" He was putting up the line between himself and Harry, addressing himself as rich.

"I like kin-" she stopped and the truth was forced out. "Richer boys. Because then they give me money if I'm lucky and I get whatever I want, including fame."

Draco's eyebrow arched up in victory, having had squeezed the awful truth out of the gold digger. Lavender slapped a hand over her mouth, refusing to look at her shocked friends in embarrassment.

"See? Told ya. This game is dangerous." Said Pansy, imitating a ghost for more effect.

It was now Ron's turn and he wanted to revenge on Hermione. "Alright babe, truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

Draco and Blaise snickered at the pet name.

"Swear" she took her wand and held Ron's hand, casting a spell. Silver strings of magic intertwined over their hands, bonding the vow.

"Okay then, promise me not to read a book for a week." He smirked, dealing with his side of the vow.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, but she gathered herself back and did the swear.

"I swear not to read any kind of book for a week."

The silver lines disappeared, as they sank into their hands. The swear was made. If Hermione broke it, something would hurt really badly. She looked over ever so sadly at a bookshelf and the spine bone in the back of her neck ached slightly. How was she supposed to study, or use her books in class? This was going to be difficult.

Finally, Harry's turn. "Okay then. Blaise, truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

"Dare."

"Punch Draco in the ribs for me, won't ya?" Ron gave Harry a high five at that.

Blaise looked apologetically at Draco, who shot him a life threatening look. But Blaise had to obey, so before they knew it, a fist landed into Draco's ribs. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and sat in a tight ball, gathering air back in his lungs.

"Sorry Drake." Blaise whimpered, receiving a punch in the shoulder.

Ginny's turn now. "Pansy. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

"Swear." The wand ritual was repeated.

"Promise me not to laugh for the rest of the game."

"I swear not to break a giggle until the game ends."

Chop chop, Lavender's turn is next. "Harry. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

"Truth."

"What is your sexual preference, if you don't mind?" She fluttered her lashed at him, wanting to take the chance. Harry was famous and rich and she wouldn't min d a guy like him. She doubted his sexual preference because she thought he looked at boys in a weird way that confused her.

Harry swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. He took the smallest possible sip of the potion and waited a few seconds for it to take effect. Lavender repeated her question.

Harry took a moment or two, before words were forced out of him. "Guys."

"Wait, so you're gay?" Lavender almost shrieked in disbelief. Harry slowly nodded, looking down at the floor. He was embarrassed. But when he looked up at Draco, he noticed that his expression lightened up with hope. He was beginning to wonder.

"Lavender, there is nothing wrong with that! Harry, it's okay. Just another fun fact about you, and nothing else. Don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed of." Ron cheered his friend up, patting him on the back. Harry lightened up and sat back up, looking at his nodding friends.

"Okay then, yea sorry Harry. I was just surprised." Lavender whispered in disappointment and envy. Harry nodded, and the game resumed.

It was at last Pansy's turn. She decided to take the big advantage of the moment and chance.

"Okay. Draco. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?" She looked at him with an unreadable expression, which slightly alarmed him. He took a moment to think and then announced proudly, taking a chance at the ladies.

"Kiss."

He was hooked. Now she just had to pull and catch.

"Alright then, make out with Harry."

Harry's face went pale and Draco's was like snow. He eyed Harry embarrassingly, feeling his pain. He kind of wanted this, but didn't at the same time. But after all, he hadn't said HIS sexual preference yet, so he could back up.

"I am NOT shagging Potter!"

Then his chest hurt and he winced in pain, slightly dropping down in defeat. Pansy's eyebrow arched up, as she knew he had no turning back.

"Fine then. Does it have to be so public? Can't we go somewhere else?" Draco crouched down next to Harry, who was now counting down seconds before his whole mind went KABOOM.

Pansy folded her arms and shook her head, gesturing for him to just do it. Ron scooted further away from Draco and Ginny shifted away from Harry. They did that from slight fear and disgust, but also to see the show better.

Draco looked doubtfully at Harry, who was staring back at him nervously.

"I really don't want to shag- AGH!" Harry left the sentence unfinished, as a sharp pain hit his chest.

"You have to. Go on! Come on Harry, it's just a kiss. By the way, Draco is also gay if that make you feel any better." Pansy dropped the bomb.

Draco shot her a deadly stare down, until she looked away from slight fear of being attacked. She knew that she had just said his big secret that he personally trusted to her, and she broke it down. Everyone looked surprised and 'ooo'ed.

Color slightly returned to both boy's faces and you could see hard blush invading them.

"Oh, just do it already you faggots!" Ron stated, clapping his hands at a 'keep it going, keep it going' pace.

Draco decided to make his first kiss right. Harry refused to look at him, se he had to turn and tied his head by the chin. Harry tensed up as the smooth silk fingers touched his chin, and shuddered when he met beautiful diamond blue eyes.

Draco nervously licked his lips, and decided to stop making this awkward and just deal with it. He closed off the distance between them, and captured Harry's lips with his. The two boys relaxed at the touch. It was so sweet and calm, maybe even a little bit loving.

Harry immediately started kissing back, the two sharing a rather deep kiss only true lovers could create. They forgot about everything and got simply up and out of the world. Everyone except for Lavender and Ginny clapped 'panda made corny sounds, as they watched the hot scene before them.

It was then that Draco felt his lips part, as Harry's tongue entered his mouth. He entered his tongue in his mouth as well, and the two intertwined for a moment or two. Draco's eyes flew open in realization and he parted the kiss. Harry looked stunned, and so was he himself. Best first kiss ever.

The two looked at each other in disbelief for a moment before Draco slowly rose up and started making his way back to Blaise. That was when Hermione stopped him with her hand.

"It's my turn. Draco, truth or dare, kiss or swear?" She eyes Pansy with a smirk and the two girls giggled. Pansy winced in pain as she got a headache in the back of her head for giggling. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco paused, and stood dead in his tracks. He looked back at Harry and knew they were thinking the Same thing. 'We have to be careful. No matter what they pick, they will find a way to put us together.'

"D-dare." He stuttered.

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly as adrenaline rushed through her in excitement. Draco had made the wrong choice for himself, giving the two shippers another go at their attempt to make the two a couple.

"Go sit by Harry and cuddle with him. And yes, Pansy and I will be trying to ship the two of you. Don't ask."

Draco knew it. It was like he had read her mind and knew he would have to touch Harry next. He knew that fighting back was useless and painful, so he just spun around on his heels and made his way back to Harry.

He ignored the 'awe' looks from others and Harry's tenseness. He sat down from behind him, pulling him in so Harry's back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his chin on top of his head. He felt Harry slightly relax along with him, sinking into the embrace.

"Harry I'm sorry, I have to. No point fighting back, if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded slowly, completely relaxing into Draco's touch. He liked it. First, he had the pleasure of kissing his four year crush on his tender lips, and now he was cuddling with him. His brain was empty and he was just starting to look forward to whatever came next.

It was Blaise's turn. He decided to rip off on Draco and Harry too and mock about.

"Harry, truth or dare, kiss or swear?" He chanted, teasing the boy. He tensed up again, only to be relaxed by Draco's hand caressing his shoulder. He didn't like this game at all now.

"Tru-... Dare." He completed, awaiting for the bomb to drop and intertwine him in relationship.

"Fine. I dare you to tell us who your long last crush is. I know you have one."

Harry swallowed hard and decided to push the truth aside. "Ginny.." he mumbled.

"Cmon, not true."

"I didn't say truth, I said dare."

"But you didn't complete the dare. It's not true. You just got a bruise on your arm out of nowhere."

Harry actually did feel pain on his shoulder and saw a big bruise on it, that Draco tried not to touch.

"Cho.." he said almost silently, feeling as though someone had just punched him over the bruise. He winced in pain and everyone knew he lied again.

"Cmon Harry! Spit it out!"

"Fine! It's Draco! He is my four year crush. Okay, you happy now?" He yelled, pushing himself out of Draco's embrace and storming out of the room. Everyone looked at the blonde with lust.

He rolled his eyes and rushed out the door after Harry, as he was also supposed to cuddle him and his elbow started to ache slightly as Harry got further and further away from him.

He followed him quietly down the hallway as he sprinted down it, until he took a sharp turn to the boy's bathroom. He paused outside the door for a while, waiting. He then heard soft sobbing and whimpering and couldn't bare hearing that. He made a grand appearance and startled Harry with it.

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled, sticking out his wand and pointing it at Draco's throat. His shiny green eyes were full of tears, pain anger and rejection. Draco decided there was no space for it in the boy's eyes.

He carefully moved the wand away from his throat, shifting towards Harry slowly. The boy sobbed uncontrollably, until he gave up. His wand hand lowered, his head lowered and he slid down the wall into a clutch. He buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around them. Draco looked down at the boy with a calm gentle loving smile.

"Silly boy." He lowered himself down to Harry's level, but he refused to look at him. He had now started crying, sobs breaking out harder. He was scared Draco would reject or make fun of him. Too much happened that day and he just wanted to be left alone. He couldn't believe his friends would do such a thing to him.

Draco reached over and gently caressed Harry's hair with his long, pale, silky touch fingers. That automatically lifted the boy's head and he found himself looking into two beautiful tear flooded sharp green emeralds.

Harry stopped crying and just looked at Draco awaiting his punishment for ever being born. He clutched his legs so tight his knuckles turned white. His cheeks were wet and flushed red, while his eyes were tired of crying and soul aching.

Draco gave him a lovely smile and leaned in to him, kissing his forehead as his cheek was still hidden from view by his slim arm. He kissed the scar on his head and smiled at how unique it was. He had the same one on his collarbone, that his own father gave him with a slash of a thin but sharp thread when he was barely able to move as a newborn.

"Why a-are you doing t-this to m-m-me?" Harry sobbed, hiccuping hard of his previous crying.

"Shh. Don't cry. I am not doing anything to you, they are. But all I wanna do is be with you Harry. I like you. Not in a friend way, but in a different way. And I think we are meant for each other, no matter how crazy that sounds."

Harry removed the arms from his knees and face, as Draco gently grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up to a standing position, the lovely smile not leaving his face.

"What do you mean, meant for each other?" Harry almost whispered.

"I mean, you know how if two people have identical scars or birthmarks it means they are soulmates? And it gives a bigger chance when it was given at the same or similar age?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Draco pulled off his shirt over his head, revealing a well fit and worked out body. The seeker skills really came in handy. As he took the shirt off, he revealed the same size silver lightning scar on his collar bone. It was standing at the precise same angle as Harry's and it was same size and shape.

"How old were you when you got that scar, remind me please?"

"I don't know, I was a-"

"Newborn? I was a newborn when my father gave me this scar with a sharp thread. It was because I was crying too much and he was annoyed, mother left him to look after me that day. Big mistake. She came home, and I was bleeding from the collar bone. My skin was too sensitive so this stayed as a scar, even though the cut wasn't that deep."

Harry felt sorry for Draco and was shocked at the new given information. What was he waiting for? He should take the chance while he can.

"You had to stay and live with your father, and he hurt you. If you would be with me, I would never lay a hurting finger on you."

Draco smiled at that, caressing his crush's messy hair and gently cheek. " I doubt nothing."

He leaned in and kissed the Gryffindor, putting all his love into the kiss. His tongue seemed entrance and found it right away, along with another warm tongue. They intertwined in the kiss, which took about two or three minutes. It was the longest they've ever had, considering this was the second kiss in their entire life.

They broke apart, gasping for urgent air.

"Should we head back?"

Harry nodded, taking Draco's offering hand. They walked back to the R.O.R. Hand in hand, smiling, not daring to let go. When they re-entered the room, there was buzzing conversation. It died away as the door creaked shut behind them, and all eyes were on them. Pansy and Hermione were milling eagerly, spotting that they were holding hands.

"Sorry, had to cool him down a little." Said Draco, confidently leading Harry back to where they sat before, cuddling. He hugged him again, wrapping his arms around his love.

"Yeah Draco, Harry, we are also sorry for trying to ship you so hard. Let's ask a simple question. You have already missed out two rounds so you have to be asked anyways." Said Pansy, apologizing for Hermione and others.

"Okay then, Draco. Truth or dare, kiss or swear?"

"Truth."

"Is there a question you have wanted to ask someone for a long time? If the person is here, ask him the question. If not, just say what you wanted to ask."

"Well, there is a question I have wanted to ask someone for quite a few years."

"Oh?"

"And the person is in the room. Should I ask?"

"Yeah ask the person the question you have wanted to ask for so long, not a quick made up question."

"Yeah yeah alright."

Draco looked down at Harry, and tilted his chin up to face him.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Will you be my beloved boyfriend?"

Everyone gasped at the question, eagerly awaiting the answer as nobody knew what happened in the bathroom. The girls were on the verge of screaming of excitement.

"Definitely yes." Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back at his new boyfriend, and gave him a long head spinning kiss.

"Mission accomplished" Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and shared a high five. Ginny, who just now realized that her crush was gay and had just now committed into a relationship with her assumed enemy, pulled a surprised face.

"Wait, WHAT?"

~Fin~

Well, what do you think? This is just some kind of story that invaded my brain and I just had to get rid of it. I figured that writing it out and sharing it with you guys is better. I am thinking on writing a longer 20 chapter story on Truth or Dare.

WARNING

It is going to be MA content, some swearing, love, heartbreak, rejection, attempt in suicide, long lost love and maybe mpreg.

ATTENTION

Please PV (private chat) me, and send me questions that will be asked throughout the story. I will mention the people that sent me the questions that I used. I will also be picking best questions and making a competition. The person that wins gets me to advertise on their stories, be called my friend and will be able to write the story with me if they want to. (Even if 15 people sent the same question, I will still mention the names of all those 15 people, and the name of the person that sent the question first.

THANK YOU FOR READING, LOVE YA ALL!!! 3 3 3


End file.
